Midnight Prince
by FragileDancer
Summary: Haruka works at a flower shop; Ai is an Idol. The two meet by chance. What will become of these two? [AU]
1. Meeting

It was a rainy Sunday afternoon and Haruka was helping her Grandmother with her flower shop. The shelves were lined with colorful flowers of many types, each releasing their own sweet smell. She was making sure that all the flowers had clean water, when the door opened signaling that there was a customer.

Haruka turned around to see a young man with cyan hair holding a broken umbrella and his hair and clothes were wet from the rain.

"I'm sorry, would you happen to have a spare umbrella? Mine broke and I need to go to work." He said.

Seeing him in such a state, Haruka couldn't just ignore the situation.

"Please wait a bit." She said as she went to the back of the store. She came back a few minutes later with her umbrella and gave it it to him.

"Thanks. I'll drop by and return it later." The young man said as he left the store.

Haruka watched him leave with a smile, happy that she was able to be of some help. With that, Haruka went back to work as her Grandmother watched her too with a small smile.

 _Will he ever come back?_ The thought repeated many times while she worked.

Hours passed and it was time for the store to close. Haruka looked out the window to see that the rain had stopped and there weren't many clouds in sight leaving room for the stars to be seen. Her Grandmother turned off the lights and walked outside with Haruka and locked the door.

Haruka took a moment to look behind her but there wasn't anyone else around. With that Haruka went home.

Not much time later he stood in front of the store. If he had been a few minutes earlier he would've been able to return the umbrella.

"I'll come back tomorrow…" He said to himself as he too went home.

 **Hello! I'm not a good writer but please let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Inspiration

It was early in the morning and Haruka and her Grandmother opened the flower shop. After attending a few customers, Haruka decided to take a small break since it was a slow day. She walked up behind the counter, opened a drawer and took out a notebook and a pencil, then sat on a nearby chair.

In that notebook she wrote all the little melodies that came to her mind while at work. She sometimes used her breaks to write on the notebook that was now nearly half full. Right now, she wrote part of a song that came to her mind after watching the lovely couple that had just left the store. Haruka smiled with delight seeing that her song was almost complete.

Then, the door opened again.

 _Maybe the day wasn't as slow as I thought?_

Haruka looked up, her eyes widening in surprise, seeing that the young man that came looking for an umbrella yesterday had come back. She immediately stood up and placed the notebook in the empty spot on a nearby shelf.

"Hello!" She greeted cheerfully.

"Hello. I came to return this." -he said as he returns her umbrella- "I came back last night but the store was already closed. It was a great help. Thank you."

Haruka then noticed that his eyes moved to something behind her.

"You write music?"

"A-Ah yes! I do. I write it sometimes when I'm free."

"Can I look?"

Haruka hesitates for a moment, not knowing how to respond to the sudden question.

"Umm… it's okay I guess…." She slowly reaches for the notebook handing it over to him.

T _his is so embarrassing!_

"This is good. I like it." -He complimented- "You know, there's a songwriting competition ran by the agency I work at. You can enter if you're interested." he reached for his pocket, took out a business card and handed it to Haruka.

"Ah! Thank you!" She smiled.

"I have to leave now. Thanks for the umbrella."

"Oh okay! See you!"

He then walked out the door and left

 _What should I do? This is too sudden!_

Haruka wasn't quite sure of what to do so she decided to ask her grandma for her opinion on the matter.

"Well, you've always liked music since you were little Haruka. You've always dreamed of making music that made people happy. There's nothing to lose right?"

With that, Haruka made up her mind. She was going to enter the competition.

 **Thank you for reading this chapter!**


	3. Trial

Those words her Grandmother said erased all the doubt she had. Just like she said, there was nothing to lose; if she didn't win, she would go back to work at the flower shop like she always had.

"Well Haruka, you can leave early today so you can go and do that. I'll take care of the store"

"Do you know how to get here?" Haruka showed her Grandmother the business card.

"Ah yes sweetie, you just have to take the train. It's close to the music store you like so much." Her Grandmother replied.

"Thank you Grandma!" Haruka hugged her Grandmother and left.

After taking the train, Haruka looked at her surroundings. She was in front of the music store but she couldn't find the agency.

 _Maybe it's further ahead? Or..._

Haruka wasn't sure of where she was going so she had to ask someone for directions. A red haired girl was passing by so she decided to ask her.

"Um- excuse me...do you happen to know where Shining Agency is?" she asked.

"Ah yes! I'm heading there myself! I'm going for an audition. The building is down this street. You can follow me if you want. My name's Shibuya Tomochika by the way." the cheerful girl replied.

"Nanami Haruka" -They introduced themselves.

Tomochika's suggestion of walking together surprised Haruka at first but she decided to accept the offer of the friendly girl. After walking for a few minutes, Tomochika stopped in front of a large building. Haruka looked up at the building, trying to see the top.

 _Wow this building is huge! This is making me nervous!_

"Well this is it!" Tomochika said smiling at Haruka.

"Thank you! You were a big help!" Haruka gave Tomochika a small bow.

"It was nothing! See you!" Tomochika waved as she went inside and Haruka waved back.

Haruka took a deep breath to ease her nerves. Once Haruka got inside, she walked to the receptionist and asked her about the competition. The receptionist looked inside some drawers and handed Haruka a few papers.

"Here. These papers have all the information you need. All the rules are written there. You just need to fill the form and bring it here it along with the song. The deadline is in exactly 2 weeks from now."

"Thank you very much!" Haruka smiled as she held the papers to her chest.

Haruka then went back to the shop to help her Grandmother. When they got home, she showed her Grandmother the form she got at the agency, and went straight to her room to start composing. Merely thinking about the competition made her feel excited and at the same time nervous.

Haruka opened a drawer, and took out the notebook where she wrote her song ideas. She the proceeded to arrange a song from the little pieces of music that she had written there.

 _I hope this is okay…_

The next day, Haruka played the song for her Grandmother to see what she thought about it. After a few moments of thinking, her Grandmother told her her honest opinion.

"Haruka, the song is not bad, but did you put your heart into it? Your goal isn't to make music fast, your goal is to make music that people enjoy. Don't rush things yet. There's still time before the deadline so you can take your time and add a little touch to the song, something that says that it's yours. Make it into something that people can enjoy even more."

"I...hadn't thought about it like that. Thank you for being honest with me. I'll do that."

 **Sorry for the delay. My updates will be a little slow until the end of June because of work, but I will try to update as soon as I get the chance. Thank you for the reviews and thank you for reading!**


End file.
